


Serised

by poisonousgolem



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Espejo de Oesed, Gen, ese maldito espejo que da ideas raras....
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousgolem/pseuds/poisonousgolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El espejo de Oesed oculta mas cosas de las que parece...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serised

**Author's Note:**

> Este crossover es con mi OC de Nuramago y Harry Potter como protagonista (?), es una hanyou (hibrida) de Bakeneko y humano, he ahí el por qué tiene características felinas. Si bien, a ella la cree como parte de un crossover mas grande, pero como realmente no tiene importancia el hecho de que es una Hanyou, no marque Nura como fandom

-Un lugar para descansar, que nadie me moleste, y poder dormir más de dos horas…- murmuraba la griffyndor, paseándose frente a una pared, mientras esperaba que la puerta apareciera, cansada del escándalo en la torre por el final de los exámenes.

 

-Gracias…- susurro, entrando, y admirando el lugar, notando que a lado de un montón de almohadas que se veía sumamente tentador, había un espejo con una extraña inscripción en el marco del mismo; sin prestarle atención realmente, se acurruco junto al mismo, cubriéndose con una manta.

 

-no, no…- se escuchaba a sí misma, sitiando manos suaves acariciando sus orejitas felinas, mismas que ella juraba que había cubierto con una diadema, mismas que nadie, nadie, excepto su familia y EL sabían que existían.

Al sentir que dichas manos pasaban de su cabello a su rostro, despertó, encontrándose que ya no estaba recostada en los cojines, sino que un hombre de piel morena y ojos dorados la tenía en sus piernas, el en lugar de las almohadas.

-Dios no…- prácticamente lloro, notando como el percibía que ya estaba despierta.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya despertaste?- pregunto, en un tono calmado, sin soltarla, su voz suave y calmada, mientras se recargaba en aquel extraño espejo.

-Por favor...- rogó ella, lagrimas empezando a nublar sus ojos, las mismas acelerándose al percibir que estaba inmóvil, no sabía cómo, pero, su cuerpo no le respondía.

-¿por que las lagrimas?- pregunto, mientras la acomodaba, de manera que le fuese más confortable el acariciarla, al mismo tiempo que retiraba un listón del cabello ajeno, mismo con el cual jugueteo.

-No es como si te fuera a dañar, pequeña.- Prácticamente ronroneo, el parecía disfrutar que la chica estuviera a su merced.

-¿Por que ocultas estas bellezas?- cuestiono, pasando sus dedos por una oreja gatuna, dejando el listón de lado, para tocar una cola felina, misma que estaba rodeaba la cintura de la chica.

-Mira que son a-do-ra-bles, aparte de que tienes una hermosa cola que hace juego.- 

 

Un grito se escucho en la sala de menesteres, la emisora saltando de su improvisada cama, sujetando su varita, con la que apunto hacia todas direcciones, mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas, mirando hacia atrás cada dos pasos, se quería asegurar de que estuviera sola, su única compañía siendo su reflejo en ese condenado espejo.

Al salir del cuarto, susurraba- No me dormiré en otro lugar que no sea mi cama, no quiero más sueños extraños…- al tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa, si bien al momento de pasar sus manos por su cabello, se pregunto. –Cuando me quite la diadema?....

**Author's Note:**

> Se acepta criticas y jitomatazos!


End file.
